equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz
Pinkie Pie's Super '('Duper Amazing Fantastic Incredible Brilliant Great Marvelous Hilarious Stupendous Breathtaking Plot Progression)' Quiz' is a game show hosted by Pinkie Pie. Description It takes place within a studio, with three contestants attempting to answer Pinkie's random questions, while receiving rather trivial prizes as rewards (such as a vacuum cleaner). Some of the questions involve guessing a word using letters. Sometimes the winner gets to spin to Wheel of Brad for a prize, but if the Wheel spins for too long, Pinkie will use her candy cane to stop the Wheel. And in some occasions, the Wheel of Brad is itself the centerpiece of another show using her studio. History After rescuing the three Fluttershys from Twilight Sparkle's collapsing mind in "Day of the Flutter", she caused them to participate into her game. It was interrupted by Solar Empire forces who escorted the three Fluttershys out to Celestia's headquarters. In "Day of the Butter", Pinkie's studio was used by three friends as a game to determine the prizes for some of the contestants, before becoming a game in its own right as a spin-off, "Wheel of Brad", with Overlord Hasbro as the host. After the death of one of the contestants in "A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)", Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz got cancelled. In "The Rise of Sid Megabus", she once again uses this game (though no longer in her studio) not only as the influence for her Halloween costume, but also to tease the irritated Rarity's feline costume. Known questions * Key: ** Host ** Contestants ** Question *** Answer (contestant, any additional notes), "any correct answer, if given answer is wrong" *** Prizes (if any) [W''' - won with Wheel of Brad] Day of the Flutter * '''Pinkie Pie * Three Fluttershys * 1: "What are your favorite hats?" ** Fedoras (Fluttershy #3) ** A vacuum cleaner * 6: "There is a ten-letter word used to describe the current economy." ** "AAAAAAAAAA" (Fluttershy #3) ** Phil Mitchell (turned into Brad) [W'] * 0: "Do any of us even exist?" ** (''N/A), "we all do exist." ** None * 3.14: "Who is the patron saint of Gibraltar?" ** (N/A, ''Fluttershy #1. The game show has been interrupted before she can even answer), (''presumably Bernard of Clairvaux) ** None Day of the Butter (non-canon) For this episode, this show was instead known as "Wheel of Brad". * '''Overlord Hasbro * MrDeLoop (later replaced by Sambohhh), DXIndustriesInc, drpc100 (this episode is hosted by Overlord Hasbro) * (N/A) ** (N/A, MrDeLoop) ** None (disqualification) [W'''] * (No number): "Guess the motto of a hero who stands for truth, justice, and later bedtimes" ** "SUPER" (Sambohh) ** None A Real Spooky Day (PART 2) * '''Pinkie Pie * Michael Rosen, Jeffrey, Peanut * 1: "What is the best warm thing to eat on a sunny day?" ** A bag of plums (Michael Rosen) ** A vacation to Holland (after the challenge of meeting Harry Bo's grand-dad was forfeited as he collapsed) * "Which song is famous for making whole crowds of people look like morons by waving their hands in a silly, orderly fashion?" ** Macarena (Jeffrey) ** Cast a spell on the next contestant / Turn in to the Next Word You Say (selected) * "Name the form of fast food commonly described as a piece of a very processed meat, thrown inside a bundle of a cheese and some salad." ** Burger (Peanut) ** None (Peanut was turned into a hamburger and was killed and eaten by Sweetie Belle; the show is interrupted and cancelled) The Rise of Sid Megabus * Pinkie Pie (unofficial, as the show has been cancelled) * (No official contestants, as the show has been cancelled. Nonetheless, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy may be considered as "contestants" as Pinkie is asking them about Rarity. Since Rarity herself also may give her "answer" to respond to her question, she might also be another "contestant".) * 1. "Is Rarity a furry?" ** (N/A), (presumably "yes", as Pinkie Pie and her friends wanted to tease Rarity for her costume) ** None Gallery Gameshowhost.png|With your host, Pinkie Pie! gameshowexample.png|The three Fluttershys. Gameshowtemplate.png|Use this as a template for any fan-made games, if you want to. Three fluttershys become movie stars.png Featuringstarofbrad.png|One of several bizarre prizes. Do any of us really exist.png|"Do any of us even exist?" threemorecontestants.png|From left to right: MrDeLoop, DXIndustriesInc, and drpc100. 3judgesscene.png|Three judges, and later opponents. Threefinalcontestants.png|Michael Rosen, Jeffrey, and Peanut, the last known contestants of the game show. Rarityscostumequestion.png|"Is Rarity a Furry?" Trivia * Pinkie Pie's costume resembles that of Willy Wonka. Category:Media Category:Locations Category:Buildings